


We Were US, Until We Weren’t

by Lalocal



Category: Tobin Heath/Christen Press - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Multi, PREATH - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalocal/pseuds/Lalocal
Summary: A story full of angst and love between T and C. Full of flashbacks, beginnings of love, jealousy, pain and everything in between.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	We Were US, Until We Weren’t

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic. Please leave feedback and constructive criticism. It can only get better. I used T and C as characters because they inspired me to be me. So enjoy.

As I looked up at the airport kiosk, I couldn’t help but feel the growing ache in my stomach, the small lump in my throat, the grip on my carry-on inching tighter. As I processed the last few hours, tears filled my eyes and I choked out a sob. I tried to maintain composure in the commotion of LAX, but my body was not cooperating. I reached for the comfort of my ring on my hand...but the sudden remembrance that it was no longer there was almost unbearable. I could barely hear over the thumping in my chest as my heart rate sped up.

Did I really have a choice in this? Did I realize that signing those papers a few days ago would decide the rest of my life?...Well, the rest of our lives?

The first call from the flight attendant sounded, “Now boarding, flight 2713 to Stockholm Gate 23 T”. Ha! What a coincidence that is, or maybe my mind is just stuck on one thing...US. 

US. I walked away from US, without responding to her ultimatum. How did we get here? To where we were no longer US.

The start of US was Freshman year according to her, but officially “US” wouldn’t happen until later. 

Freshman year felt like forever ago and I had no idea what to expect on my first day at a public school. My parents felt that private school would provide a better education, so most of my childhood was spent in the Catholic girl’s school in my hometown. But when it came to soccer and college exposure the public schools in the area funneled to D1, so I tossed my pleated skirts in exchange for some 501s, a crop top, classic vans and made my way to PV High. The girls soccer team at PV High already had all league prospects, so competition would be cut throat. My anxiety would definitely find its way into most days but I found solace in books and training. 

My very first class was geometry, it was a normal honors class for me, but for the older classmates it was a regular academic requirement. It was filled with seniors, juniors, sophomores and a few other freshman. We sat alphabetically. I would have chosen the front of the class but the order and my last name placed me at the end of the row. As I sat down I noticed the girl in front of me, she was definitely my type, now that I think back. She had long brown hair, dressed well, smelled great, not to mention her sun kissed skin from summer beach days glowed. I didn’t know it then, but when she looked at me and smiled it sent a shiver down my back and small flutter through my stomach, but whatever I felt went unnoticed. After all, I was Catholic and those type of feelings weren’t “normal”. So, I suppressed them unconsciously. 

She introduced herself as Alex, short for Alexandra. She also warned not to call her “Al” because it sounded like a dude’s name and she hated it. She mentioned something about mean boys mocking her with it, but I guessed it was their ignorant way of expressing their like for her. I introduced myself as Christen, Chris for short, even though she would end up calling me Pressy by the end of the year. 

The bell rang and the class began. The geek in me was excited! It was at that moment when my heart fluttered again, but this time it was to the sound of a boisterous laugh entering from the hall into the back of the class. Skateboard in hand and pencil in ear, she walked in slightly slouched with board shorts riding mid-thigh. Calves for days! My eyes had noticeably dropped to her feet and slowly glided up to meet her eyes, her brown eyes squinted and her wide smile beamed as a fire sparked inside of me that made my legs weak. I quickly dropped my eyes down and grinned as our eyes met. There was that damn flutter again, but this time the flutter made my heart rate speed up and nope...I pushed it back down inside of me. And she licked her lips and mouthed “Hiiii”, as she took the seat right next to me. It was then that our very patient teacher turned our attention back to her, nonchalantly mentioning that it was nice of Tobin to join us. 

Alex turned around and threw a jab at the golden locked girl next to me for losing a bet. One of many, some wagers would be larger than others, but for this one, a pizza owed for Tobin’s well-known tardiness. Their banter was soon interrupted by the teacher’s request for us to get into groups of four. Alex quickly decided that Tobin and I would be a group and much to her chagrin, the fourth, Ralphael, aka Ralph, senior football star, pleaded with her to let him join us because of his much needed help in passing the class. Tobin agreed. She felt his pain and was an athlete who had been in a similar situation, once, twice, maybe three times. 

Tobin would later regret allowing him to join our group, because none of us knew, except maybe Ralph, that he would end up my first boyfriend...


End file.
